New Moon, New Blood
by GrimAngel16
Summary: What if he was not the demon they thought but under the light of the new moon he could show them who he was, what he was. What if it was time to show that beast will rear his head and his bite will be worse than his bark.


**AN: So here's the skinny, I've had a love a reading since i was a kid. Sometime later I fell hard for anime. This is my first attempt at writing for a change. I would love any positive feedback or constructive criticism, any and all flames will be ignored. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"talking"

' _thinking'_

" **demon/creature talking"**

' _ **demon/creature thinking'**_

 **Jutsu:**

New Moon, New Blood

The air was crisp as leaves danced through the breeze not a sound to be heard in the forest outside of the Hidden Leaf Village, when suddenly a desperate shout rang out

"You're lying, you bastard!". Mizuki laughed maniacally

"For what reason would I lie?" he asked condescendingly

"You see the looks the villagers give you, hear what they say about you. They and shun you for one reason, you are the Nine-tailed Demon Fox that nearly destroyed Kohona 12 years ago." Mizuki could barely hold back his joy from seeing the horror on Naruto's face. ' _Now is the perfect time to kill that fucking demon and take the Scroll of Seals. I'll be able to waltz back into the village a hero and keep my position as Orochimaru's spy'_ Mizuki thought as cocked his arm back, his large shuriken in hand.

Iruka, bleeding and battered from his recent encounter with the now murderous looking nin, struggled to get to up only to see Naruto stock still as Mizuki prepared to take him out

"It's not true, don't listen to to him Naruto!".

Seeing his favorite student not responding he tried harder to get to him cursing his injuries. To say Naruto was shocked was understatement, he was downright floored, his mind was a muddled mess as it tried to process this influx of information. ' _I..I...I'm the Kyūbi? I'm the monster that killed all those people 12 years ago?'_ Naruto thought with his head down as his body shook and trembled, tears welled in his eyes threatening to spill over, his blood rushed in his ears, which is probably why he didn't hear the _swish_ of large metal object slicing through the air. He did feel the hot, wet, liquid that suddenly splattered on his person, he looked up to see his sensei with part of a large shuriken sticking out through his chest having been lodged into his back, blood dripping from both his mouth and his wound.

Having seen one of the only people to be nice to him take an attack meant for him, Naruto snapped back to reality shouting "Why, Iruka-sensei? Why? I'm the demon, a murderer, I should be killed. I've thought about doing it myself for years now any-" "SHUT UP!" Iruka yelled. Naruto was taken back that his teacher had raised his voice to him, it wasn't like when he was chastising him for a prank, it sounded almost pleading. Crealan blue eyes met brown as Iruka looked hard at his student "Don't you ever talk like that again!" he hissed through clenched teeth trying not to show his pain "Naruto, listen to me, you are not that damned fox! I used to think you were and was so mad when you showed up in my class. You see my parents died in the Kyūbi attack and I was an orphan, even a prankster for attention, like you. And when I found I was supposed to teach you I went to give my resignation." Iruka admitted, Naruto's wide eyes only got wider " But the Third Hokage wouldn't let me. He instead told me a he a mission for me, he said he wanted me to keep an eye on you. I was to monitor you but not to be seen or interact with you in anyway until I reported back to the Hokage." By this point Iruka was crying heavily now and Naruto just looked in a sort of awe at what he was hearing. "I know, Naruto." Iruka said tearfully "I know about the bullying, the beatings, the so-called 'demon taxes'. I thought you were getting what was deserved, so after a week I reported back to the Hokage and told him what I saw."

Iruka let out a shuddered breath "He….was more livid, more scary than I've ever seen him but then he was got real depressed looking. He then took out a scroll and a kunai, he put the scroll through the hole and asked 'Is this a scroll or a kunai?' I of course said it was a kunai. The Third then asked 'So even with this scroll inside, this kunai is the same?' I told him yes. He told me the same applies to you, Naruto. This is a S-class secret punishable by death for speaking of it without consent, the Fourth Hokage didn't kill the fox 12 years ago but sealed it inside of you." By this point, Naruto had gone rigid try to process what his sensei was telling him while said man was going cold due to blood loss and his breathing was uneven due the new addition to his chest.

"After hearing this the Hokage sent me home saying he had some insects that needed smashing. Walking from his office I began to rethink the last week, the boy I'd seen hadn't been evil or demonic, just...sad and hurt and lonely. Just like I used to be. Then I started to hate myself for ever feeling like you were the cause of my pain, a mere child in need of affection and only received hate. From that day on I decided to do what I could for you, Naruto, stand up for you,help you, be a good sensei to you. I'm so sorry, Naruto, even if you don't forgive me, I am so sorry" Iruka then hugged Naruto with one arm, the other barely keeping him up. After his tale Iruka was on his last legs and running on fumes. Naruto could do nothing but absorb all he was told for a minute, then said in a soft almost broken voice "I do forgive you, sensei. You were one of the only people to ever make me feel welcomed and safe, thank you." and with that Naruto hugged his sensei back careful to avoid the shuriken less he move it and cause Iruka more pain.

There was a clapping sound, student and teacher turned to see Mizuki leaning on a tree not far from the side of them. "Aww, how touching. The demon brat has a friend, well you both have someone before you meet the Shinigami in hell" Mizuki taunted.

Something inside Naruto then started to bubble, he was just fed up! All he wanted was to be a ninja so he could become Hokage, this was just not his night at all and now he was going to voice his frustrations. "Fuck you, Mizuki-sensei! I don't care if I am the fox or not but I won't let you near Iruka-sensei. I'll make sure you pay for what you did!" Naruto ground his teeth and let out growl as he crossed his two index fingers and shouted " **Tanju Kage Bushin no Jutsu"**. Suddenly there was popping all over the place and after the smoke cleared there were about 1,000 Narutos surrounding Mizuki. Said traitorous nin had only one thought ' _Oh, dear Kami. I am royally fucked aren't I?'_ the worry was evident in his eyes. Even as one of the many copies of the blonde yelled "Charge!" and Mizuki tried his hardest to fend off the mass hulking onslaught, he was only a chunin. He did well enough to start, pops and puffs of smoke were Mizuki's whole world for a total of ten minutes as dispatched the clones. Though since he had spent a lot of energy in his fight with Iruka and he no longer had his shuriken with him, eventually he succumbed then faltered to the orange sea of rage and vengeance.

When it was over and Naruto was satisfied with his ex-sensei being pummeled to a bloody, broken mess, he dispersed the clones. He then proceeded to help up his sensei and have him lean on his shoulder, under his other arm he was the scroll he "borrowed" in hopes to graduate, ' _Like that's happening now'_ he thought. Unbeknownst to the pair trudging back to the the village, all the recent commotion had drew the attention of a wild, canine-like beast. On all four of its huge paws it stood at 5 feet, from its bloody, matted snout to its bushy tail it was about 6 feet in length. Its dark, gray, bristly fur had splattered blood all over it in patches, it's beyond sharp teeth normally pearly white were stained red, and its eyes were big, yellow-green, almost glowing and they looked hungry. The beast had just had a nice meal from that human it found unconscious earlier. All that blood just singing to it, now just imagine the beast's elation at smelling the blood of more prey. Once it had caught the other scent it bounded after it with the speed and stealth that didn't fit its muscle bound physique, after catching up with the scent and glared at its prey, it stalked a bit with the patience of an experienced hunter waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Naruto's only concern was getting his sensei to the hospital in time, he was losing blood at an alarming rate and his heartbeat was slowing.

With the lights getting steadily closer, Naruto thought they would make it when suddenly he heard a voice screaming urgently " **Get down now, kit!"**

Now, of course as a preteen with trust issues and nerves wracked, Naruto's first reaction was to stop and turn his left and right to find the source of the voice. Unfortunately, he should have just listened because out of the shadows fierce rumbling growl was heard, Naruto had split second to see a pair of large yellow-green eyes with a deadly glow zero in on him before whatever they belonged to lunged at him with frightening speed. It crashed into him and his sensei, Iruka fell off to the side with a hiss of pain and Naruto was thrown back a few feet, breath out of his lungs. The beast growled low again and turned to Iruka, closing in for the kill going for the easy prey first, seeing this Naruto panicked. He struggled upright, eyes frantic to find anything as a weapon, feeling a nice sized rock he gripped it and threw it hard as he could at the beast. Due to it being a new moon that night, he couldn't see what the animal was but they were close enough to the village lights to see an outline, what he saw terrified him but he was more afraid of what the beast would do to his weakened sensei, he just couldn't lose one of his few precious people. The rock cracked against the beast's head, it whipped around and was about to tear at this prey that dare attack it, Iruka saw this and could only think of one thing to do. As the beast almost literally flew through the air towards Naruto, who was trying run off to the side, Iruka reached over his shoulder and in one swift movement yanked the giant shuriken out his back with a short yell and a wet _squelch_. He took a second to aim, the beast landed on Naruto, Iruka hurled the shuriken with all the strength and chakra he could muster. As it flew, the beast bit down hard Naruto's shoulder and chest in one bite, he screamed out feeling as he felt those sharp teeth tear into him. Though, seemingly lucky for Naruto, as he was running the beast landed on him on an angle. Just enough of an angle for the shuriken to sink into the beast's neck with a solid _shunk_ and near impossible accuracy. Blood sprayed everywhere and proceeded to gush out of the beast's mouth, unfortunately its mouth was still latched onto Naruto's body. The blood and saliva of the beast seeped into Naruto's fresh wound, thereby mixing with his blood. The beast unlocked its powerful jaw and looked uncomprehending for a moment, like it couldn't believe that it had just been struck again. It then fell over to the side as thick, red liquid still running freely out of it, Naruto turned his head painful to the left and watched the life fade out the beast's eyes before slipping into unconsciousness and knew no more. Iruka knew he himself wouldn't last much longer after recklessly dislodging the only thing helping slow the rate he was bleeding but he had to help Naruto somehow, now he just hoped that the Anbu would reach their position soon. Just as his vision turned to darkness he saw the Hokage and his personal guard of Anbu and not far from him, a smile graced his lips and thought ' _At least Naruto is safe now.'_

As the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi had seen many gruesome and grisly things yet could remain unshaken and stoic but the scene he arrived to nearly brought tears to his eyes. Naruto, somewhat of a surrogate grandson to the old monkey, had seen some trying days and Sarutobi had thought things couldn't get worse for the boy...how wrong he was. After he and his ANBU found what remained of Mizuki, they searched to find Naruto assuming the worst and that's what he found. The first thing noticed was the kill-me-orange jumpsuit, now stained with dark red, wearing boy sprawled out with deep, gaping bite marks in his shoulder. The wounds themselves looked raw while the area around looked irritated and black vein lines running from them. After attempting to take that in you could see the beast, which (with a little light from the ninja) had an almost wolf-like appearance but was bigger and more beastly looking if that were possible, with a giant shuriken in its neck with dark blood gushing out. Lastly, there was a badly bleeding and beaten Iruka that looked as if he was at death's door without much time before he was answered. The disturbed Hokage ordered that the ANBU take them immediately to the hospital, all while praying to Kami that they would live.


End file.
